Lightning
by Layla Luv
Summary: Barbossa and Lacey lead the crew to Davy Jones' Locker to save Jack. Will they all survive the journey?  JS/OC Read Electric and Sparks first.
1. Pirate Lord of Singapore

Thank you to Tallygirl102 for your title suggestion This chapter goes to you, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer- I own nothing and no one except Lacey Anderson.

Lightning- Chapter 1: The Pirate Lord of Singapore.

Sao Feng.

* * *

><p>Lacey took her knife and began to cut her britches so they couldn't be seen under her short silk robe. She heard footsteps behind the door of her cabin and put on her cut pants while singing.<p>

"_Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die. The king and his men stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her bones. The seas be ours and by the powers. Where we will, we'll roam."_

The footsteps stopped outside the wooden door. She fastened the necklace she had gotten from Davy Jones' chest around her neck and continued, slowly grabbing her sword and walking quietly to the door.

"_Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die.__Some men have died and some are alive and others sail on the sea with the keys to the cage and the Devil to pay we lay to Fiddler's Green!"_

As she got closer, she softened her voice so the person couldn't tell she was coming closer. Lacey quickly opened the door and saw a British officer looking at her. She raised her knife slightly and ran it through his stomach. She looked down the hall of the empty tavern as his body fell to the ground and walked to the next door and went into the room.

Her eyes rested on Elizabeth sleeping in the bed. She rolled her eyes and walked to the bed, shaking Elizabeth slightly. "Wake up!"

The younger woman jerked awake and sat up quickly. She rubbed her eyes and frowned "Why are you dressed like a whore?" She asked rudely.

Lacey rolled her eyes "Shut up." She walked over to a wooden dresser on the other side of the room and opened the top drawer. Elizabeth went over to her and peered into the drawer.

"What are we doing with those?" she asked as her eyes wandered over the numerous weapons in the drawer.

Lacey grabbed her belt and put it around securely her waist outside her black robe and slipped her sword into its rightful place. Then she took a smaller strap with a parrying dagger and pulled it up her leg until it was at the outside of her thigh covered by her robe and shorts. She grabbed another dagger identical with the other and did the same. "The rest you'll deal with."

"_Me?_"

Lacey nodded "Barbossa and I will be waiting for you in case you screw up, someone sees you, you know, everything that will most likely happen." She headed towards the door.

"What if they search us." Elizabeth asked quickly.

"Gibbs and the crew are taking care of that. They will be under the floorboards if something goes wrong." There was a pause "Have you heard from Will?"

"No…"

* * *

><p>Lacey made her way past the docks and to a stone bridge, her bare feet making no sound against the bricks. She looked out to the river in front of her and saw Elizabeth sailing down in a longboat.<p>

She spotted Barbossa at the end of the bridge and hurried to him.

"Everythin ready?" He asked in a low voice. He got merely a nod in reply.

"-A dangerous song to be singing. For particularly a woman," Came a male voice. Then corrected himself. "particularly a woman alone."

"What makes you think she's alone?" Barbossa asked the man as he came around the bridge with Lacey following close behind.

"You protect her?" The man asked as he and the two men on either side of him turned to look at them both.

Elizabeth took a few steps towards the man speaking and held a dagger to his throat from behind. The other two men pointed their guns at her. "What makes you think I need protecting?"

"Sao Feng is expecting us, an unplanned death would cast a slight pall on our meeting." Lacey frowned at Elizabeth and she lowered her weapon.

"Captain Anderson?" The man asked her.

Barbossa scowled.

Lacey nodded "This is Hector Barbossa and Elizabeth Swann."

"Your master has promised us a safe passage." Barbossa said.

"For as long as it suits him." The man replied in a dark voice.

Every one of them froze when they heard the sound of boots running across the stone bridge above them. They waited until all of the East India Trading Company men passed before the man, Tai Huang, lead them down a large sewer pipe under the bridge. Before entering Lacey looked out into the water to see that the rest of the crew were on schedule. Once she saw them she followed the rest of her group.

The three were brought to a decrepit bathhouse that served as Sao Feng's hideout and was well guarded.

"Have you heard anything from Will?" Elizabeth asked Barbossa.

He shook his head "Young master Turner is more than capable of taking care of himself, but you… in the presence of Sao Fend you'll be wanting to show a bit more diffidence than is your custom."

Elizabeth frowned "What about her?"

Before Lacey could speak Barbossa said "She lacks self-confidence already."

"I resent that comment!" She scowled, but was ignored.

"Is he really that terrifying?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's much like myself-"

"-So yes." Lacey finished his sentence for him.

Tai Huang stopped them at a front door and began knocking on it in a code signal. A slit in the door slid open and a pair of eyes appeared; they studied them and after a minute the slit closed and the door opened. The three stepped inside a small entry room. Tai Huang looked at them and blocked their way into the main room.

"No Weapons." He said "Remove them, please."

"Of Course!" Barbossa said. Lacey handed her sword over along with the other two. They took a step forward but Tai Huang stopped them again.

"You think because they are women we would not suspect them of treachery?" He looked at the two women "Remove, please."

Lacey scowled "What do you expect me to remove?" She gestured to her attire "There isn't much here!"

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "She has a point there."

Elizabeth pulled off her coat and removed all of her weapons. They stepped forward again and were stopped… again. "Remove." Tai smirked at Elizabeth "Please."

To add insult to injury she was ordered to change into a silk robe to allow no weapons to remain hidden. She and Lacey went into the changing room and Elizabeth sighed "I'm sorry about what I said earlier… I know why you dressed this way now."

Lacey turned around while Elizabeth changed "Its fine."

"Robe?"

Lacey threw Elizabeth her robe and a minute later she turned back around to face Elizabeth and sighed.

Her robe was tied lightly around her and one side was shorter than the other.

"Let me fix that…" She walked closer "Can you pull the bottom down more?"

Elizabeth did so, making the robe line up at her mid-thigh.

"Think corset tight." She said to her.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, not understanding. Her only answer was Lacey pulling the belt of the blue silk robe off and replacing it with a much longer one that was hanging on a hook. She wrapped it around Elizabeth twice and then tied it as tightly as possible.

"There." Lacey smiled "Ready?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath before nodding a few times.

They both joined Barbossa and entered a room that had several baths. The men in the room stared at the two women in their robes, making them uncomfortable and self-conscious but they kept walking until they were stopped.

Lacey looked at some on the men in the bath and saw their body art. The more she looked around she realized they all had some. Barbossa made a noise from in front of her. She looked ahead of him but the steam clouded her vision momentarily.

She squinted and saw the outline of Sao Feng and bowed with Barbossa.

"Captain Anderson, Welcome to Singapore."

She nodded to him and stood up straight, looking at his scarred face to find a sign of weakness. His eyes were dark and cold revealing nothing.

He sniffed the rag that was in his hand and told the pair of woman behind him "More steam."

Lacey opened her mouth to speak but Barbossa beat her to it.

"I've a proposal to make to ya, I've a venture underway and I find myself in need of a ship and a crew."

"And you consider me worthy of such an honor? A ship and a crew… Sao Feng chuckled. "It's an odd coincidence."

"Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.

"No." He replied "Because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these." He walked to an older man that was to the side of them all and took a large rolled up chart out of his hands. He showed it to them. "The navigational charts."

The three looked to one another, slightly worried but not showing it.

"The route to the Farthest Gate."

He threw the charts to Tia Huang and stepped closer to Lacey, looking at her intently "Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to a world beyond this one?"

She looked back, slightly fearful. "His venture…" She pulled Barbossa in front of her.

It grew silent as Sao Feng looked to a pair of men standing by a bath and nodded to them. Lacey heard splashing and someone gasping for breath; she looked to see who it was and saw Will being hauled out of the water.

"This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?" He stepped closer to Will and the three managed to look impassive as they shook their heads. "No?" He pulled out a metal spike he had on his person. "Then I see no further need for it." With a swift movement Sao Feng moved the spike towards Will's face and Elizabeth reacted.

"No, no!" She put her hands over her mouth, expecting to see the worst.

Barbossa and Lacey stared wide eyed as Sao Feng stepped away from Will, pulling the spike back leaving him unharmed. The Pirate Lord's face darkened.

"You come into my city and you betray my hospitality." He moved in front of Lacey again.

"We had no idea-"

"-That he would get caught!" He interrupted her. The other men in the room got out of their baths and stopped what they were doing to begin surrounding them. Lacey looked down between the floorboards and saw movement. She could only hope it was the rest of the crew.

"You intend to attempt the voyage to Davy Jones' Locker."

"But I cannot help but wonder… Why?"

Barbossa took a silver piece of eight out of his pocket and tossed it to Sao Feng, who caught it in midair and examined it. I troubled look spread across his face.

"The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court." Barbossa Stepped forward as he spoke. "As one of the nine Pirate Lords you must honor the call."

Sao Feng gripped the coin in his hand. "More steam." He said to the girls once again. One of them pulled on a rope to signal workers below to release more steam. Nothing happened. "More Steam!" He said more forcefully looking at the woman. She pulled the string once more, looking confused.

Steam filled the room once more and Lacey could hear Barbossa let out he breath he had been holding as he walked even closer to Sao Feng.

"There is a price on all our heads."

"Aye." Barbossa nodded.

"It is true. It seems the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates." He looked at Will.

"We need to put our differences" Lacey frowned at him, stepping next to Barbossa. The first Brethren court gave you rule of the seas. But now that rule is being challenged by Lord Beckett."

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?" Sao Feng asked, eyeing her.

She glared "You can fi-"

"You can fight!" Elizabeth said, outraged as she quickly stepped forward. A man behind her grabbed her shoulder. "Get off me!" She moved his hand away angrily and continued. "You are Sao Feng, the Pirate Lord of Singapore. You command on an age of piracy where bold captains sail free waters. Where waves aren't measured in feet, but as increments of fear and those who pass the test become legend." Lacey frowned at her; she has planned on saying something along those lines before she was interrupted. "Would you have that era come to an end on your watch?"

Sao Feng regarded her with an impassive expression.

"But you're just sitting here." Lacey said scornfully before Elizabeth could open her mouth again "Your ships crowd the harbor while you sit here, cowering in your filthy bathwater."

He turned his head to her, his eyebrows twitched and Lacey fell silent and held her breath as he began to circle her, studying her with interest. His eyes wondered over her chest but stopped at her necklace. He looking into her blue eyes and smiled "There is more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?"

She raised a brow, but said nothing. Barbossa narrowed his eyes and watched cautiously, as did Elizabeth and Will.

"And the eye does not go wanting." He walked away from her "But I cannot help but notice you have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?"

"Jack Sparrow." Will said, frowning. "He's one of the nine pirate Lords."

The two girls behind Sao Feng giggled as he himself froze and silence fell. Barbossa looked pained.

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead is so I can put him back there myself!" Lacey stepped back as Sao Feng's temper rose and he kicked over a chair.

Barbossa walked closer to him. "Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back!"

"So you admit you have deceived me?"

Lacey and Elizabeth tensed and they looked at each other.

"Weapons!" Sao Feng yelled as he pulled out his sword and Barbossa took several steps back, bumping into Lacey. All the men in the room yelled and pulled out there swords except for Barbossa and Will.

"Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable." Barbossa said as two pairs of swords came through the floorboards. He and Elizabeth grabbed two each.

Lacey took her daggers out in a second, watching the group of men closest to her.

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man." Sao Feng grabbed a man close to him and helo her sword across the man's chest.

Barbossa looked around the room trying to see is anyone on Jack's crew knew him. No one said anything. "Kill him, he's not our man."

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us… Who's he with?" Will asked, looking around as well.

The doors in the front of the room opened forcefully and someone yelled "Charge!"

All of the pirates directed there attention to the Royal Navy as they came through the front door. Several gunshots went off as charged through the front door.

Lacey spun around and saw more men coming from the back of the bathhouse towards her. One man slashed his sword at her, but she used one dagger to block, and the other to stab into his chest, killing him instantly. Two more men came her way, one on either side. As they tried to strike she stepped forward, making them hit one another. She looked ahead of her and saw a man pointing his gun right at her.

"Move!" Will grabbed his cousin and took her towards the door, saving her life. They found Elizabeth, Barbossa, and Sao Feng easily and heard men from the Navy shout "Ready!" They all turned to look and saw then getting in formation, ready to shoot. Before they could a bomb under the floorboards went off, sending the men flying everywhere.

Sao Feng shouted "Go!" He gestured to the door with his sword and the pirates began to flee.

Lacey ran out the door quickly, ducking every time she saw a sword being swung at her, avoiding every fight possible. She put her daggers away when she got to an empty bridge and was almost across it when she saw to Navy men running to her with their swords out. She kicked one of them in the stomach, knocking him over the rail and into the water. She took out one of her parrying daggers and blocked the other man's sword, then kneed him in the groin and kept walking.

There was a loud explosion and she turned around, watching one of the huts burn in flames. A group of men from the Bathhouse running onto the bridge, passing her. The _Black Pearl_'s crew followed.

"Will got is a ship, crew, and the charts." Gibbs told her happily.

She raised a brow and followed the crew, ignoring the man on the ground. "Why would Sao Feng agree to this" She asked Gibbs as the boarded the ship.

He shrugged as they hoisted the sails, getting ready to make way on their voyage.

* * *

><p>Terrible? Good? Ok? Great? Let me know! (By the way, this is the longest chapter I have ever written as of today)<p>

-Love Layla


	2. At World's End

Thank you for the reviews! I'm going to put a lot of time into this story, I can tell you right now. I always put a lot of time in, but I'm working really hard on this one. There are going to be some twists and turns here and there so wait for it. I added Lacey (obviously), so I'm trying to mold her into the series as best as possible without interfering with the plot too much. I want her to be unique, but not take the spotlight. Does that make any sense?

Disclaimer- I own nothing and no one except Lacey Anderson.

Previously-

"Will got us a ship, crew, and the charts." Gibbs told her happily.

She raised a brow and followed the crew, ignoring the man on the ground. "Why would Sao Feng agree to this" She asked Gibbs as the boarded the ship.

He shrugged as they hoisted the sails, getting ready to make way on their voyage.

* * *

><p>Lightning- Chapter 2: At World's End<p>

The weather changed and the temperature dropped dramatically as the crew sailed through the icy waters.

In the captain's quarters aboard the _Hai Peng_ Lacey and Elizabeth looked through drawers trying to find something to wear other than their short silk robes they had gotten in Singapore. There weren't many things there for them to wear, probably because they had left in such a hurry.

"Here." Lacey threw a shirt and a pair pants to Elizabeth, who was shivering "It's all we have."

"What about y-y-you?" She asked, catching the clothing.

"I'll be alright… I like cold anyways." Lacey shrugged. "I'll steal Barbossa's jacket or something. Besides, I'm wearing more than you are."

Elizabeth stared in disbelief "You're…. Positive? You're not going to make me change later on d-deck, are you?"

"I'm just being thoughtful" She frowned. "Honest, I figured you love my cousin enough to marry him, I might as well be nice about it."

Guilt began to rise in the younger woman's chest. Lacey was being so nice to her now, _after_ she had made Jack stay on the _Pearl_. She had practically killed Jack herself.

"I couldn't let you-" Elizabeth began.

"Don't worry about it." Lacey said evenly "Besides if something happened to you, someone would have to help Will survive the rest of his life. Some of us aren't ready to live with their cousins until the day they die. You're doing me a favor." She turned to walk out of the cabin to let Elizabeth change alone.

"Thank you."

Lacey nodded in response and walked out of the cabin. She frowned as the cold air chilled her skin and the snow falling, then looked at the large ice bergs in awe.

The water was dark and stormy, the snow saw falling thick and fast. At the helm, Gibbs was peering into the murky water trying to steer clear of floating ice blocks.

"Barbossa, do you care to interpret?" Will said as he walked across the small ship to Barbossa. Lacey looked at him and followed. She looked over her cousin's shoulder and read the charts out loud.

"Over the edge, over again. Sunrise sets, flash of green." As she spoke, her breath showed white. Her face and lips were slowly loosing color as she became colder.

"Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?" Barbossa turned to the helm to look at Mr. Gibbs

"I reckon I've seen my fair share." He replied, looking at him. "Happens on rare occasion."

Lacey sighed. _Another story,_ She though.

"The last glimpse of sunset, a green flask shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it." He walked towards them. "Some claim to have seen it who aint. And some say-"

"Some say it signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead." They all looked at Pintel as he grinned, proud of his knowledge. Gibbs scowled. "Sorry." He muttered.

"Trust me, master Turner." Barbossa said, turning back to him and Lacy. "It's not getting to the land of the dead that's the problem." He turned the wheel of the ship. "It's getting back." He grinned.

Satisfied, Will went back to looking at the charts on the other side of the ship.

"I hate when you find uneasy statements amusing." Lacey frowned "I don't find dying fun."

Barbossa rolled his eyes "In a few days, Jack'l be back."

"For the record, if we stay dead in that locker for too long, I'm letting the crew eat you."

He frowned at her as she walked to her cousin.

* * *

><p>Admiral James Norrington walked below deck, passing several officers on his way down before entering a large office.<p>

"Ah, Admiral." Lord Cutler Beckett said, looking up from his desk.

"You summoned me, Lord Beckett." James told him drily, noticing Weatherby Swann sitting at a desk nearby.

"Yes." Beckett leaned back in his chair "There is something for you there."

James looked in the direction Beckett was gesturing to and saw a thin, long, navy blue box.

"Your new station deserves an old friend"

He slowly walked towards the desk and opened the box. He gaped at the cutlass William Turner had made for him, the one he had given _back_ to him. _If Beckett has this, that must mean Turner is dead, _He thought to himself. Slowly, James picked up the sword.

The sound of the sword being unsheathed caught the attention of the former Governor and the two exchanged worried glances.

"The Brethren know they face extinction." Beckett spoke up. "All that remains for them is to decide where they make their final stand."

James stared at the sword in disgust. This wasn't supposed to happen like this. His whole life he had wanted to rid the world of pirates, but now the only two women he had ever loved were dead (at least that's what the evidence led them to believe) because of his choice.

This was enough to make him give up all together.

* * *

><p>The icy landscape was gone, the glaciers far behind them. The sea was now a dark mirror for the sky. Lacey leaned against the railing, staring at the water as she began to wonder if they would be able to find Jack in the land of the dead. Even if they did how would they be able to come back ?<p>

She sighed and walked over to the helm to stand next to Barbossa. "I'm having doubts." She whispered as she sat on the deck at his feet.

He raised a brow "Now why would ye be having doubts about savin' Jack?"

"Not that. We have no idea what to do once we find him, or _if_ we find him."

"So it be _me_ you're doubting." He looked at her, brow still raised.

She frowned "No, not just you."

"But yourself as well?"

She sighed in frustration "All of us." She stood up and brought her voice down to a whisper "Why are Sao Feng's men even with us? We didn't exactly charm our way into getting a ship and a crew, did we?" She frowned deeply "Nothing seems right! Jack would never stay on the _Pearl_ while it was being pulled down by the kraken, and he definitely wouldn't die for anyone."

"Barbossa!" Will interrupted. The two pirates looked at him. "Ahead!" He shouted as he rushed towards them.

Lacey pushed past Will to look ahead of the ship.

"Aye, we're good and lost now." Barbossa grinned.

"Lost?" Elizabeth asked as she and most if the crew came towards Barbossa.

"For certain you have to be lost to get to a place that can't be found."

"We're gaining speed." Gibbs said loudly as he looked out at the huge waterfall ahead of them.

"A-aye." Lacey replied shakily.

"To stations!" Will yelled.

The crew scrambled on deck as Will shouted over the noise "Rudder full! Hard Port! Gather way!"

"Belay that!" Barbossa yelled "Let her run straight and true."

Lacey grabbed a rope and shut her eyes tightly as the ship began to tip. All she could hear over the sound of the falls was Barbossa's laugh. "Shut up!" She shouted, her eyes still closed "I refuse to let the last thing I hear-" She was cut off by her own screams as her feet lifted off the deck and the ship completely tipped over, sending them off the edge of the falls.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading and sticking with this story! Sorry for my lack of updates! I'm going to try to update sooner. It would mean a lot if you could review.<p>

Love, Layla :)


End file.
